


The New Prophecy

by leftennant



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftennant/pseuds/leftennant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Tyler and Tentoo get wind of EoT and decide it is just not happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [develish1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/develish1/gifts).



> This is a belated birthday present for Develish1. Oh Dev....hope you like crack, because.... Yeah, crack abounding, after a short bout of angst that is. But also a fix for EoT so wheeeeeee! And yeah...that fourth wall...I've broken straight through it and am on the other side waving at this point. Enjoy!!!! (I don't own DW, because if I did, this would have happened) Not beta'd so any mistakes are mine and all mine.

Four knocks.

He'd thought it was over, that he'd outsmarted the prophecy, that universe which owed him far more than he could say had decided to even the score and let him live. Fat fucking chance. Because it wasn't the Master or the Time Lords or some sort of enemy, no. It was Wilfred Mott. One human in a sea of humans, but a friend. A man whose granddaughter was nearly killed because of him, and only survived because he'd completely wiped himself from her mind. Oh this was just... Rich. 

Wilfred was speaking now, and the Doctor couldn't quite force the bitter, betrayed look off his face as he listened. "They gone, then? Yeah, good-o. If you could let me out?"

"Yeah." Of course they'd gone. All the problems, wrapped up neatly in a big Time Lordly bow...almost.

"Only, this thing seems to be making a bit of a noise." Wilf looked at the control panel and then back at the Doctor nervously.

He was dead. Dead, dead, dead, and there was nothing else to be done. "The Master left the Nuclear Bolt running. It's gone into overload." 

"And that's bad, is it?"

"No, because all the excess radiation gets vented inside there. Vinvocci glass contains it. All five hundred thousand rads, about to flood that thing." Why did humans always need the obvious explained? It was maddening.

Wilf nods and continues conversationally, "Oh. Well, you'd better let me out, then."

He didn't get it. He truly didn't. There was no getting out. Not without a very large price to be paid. Fuck the universe. He wasn't paying it. Not this time. "Except it's gone critical. Touch one control and it floods. Even this would set it off." He held up the sonic.

"I'm sorry."

"Sure."

"Look, just leave me." 

Oh how he wanted to, and he could. Should. Would. For just this once, he would skip the part where he plays the Lonely, Noble God. "Okay, right then, I will. Because you had to go in there, didn't you? You had to go and get stuck, oh yes. Because that's who you are, Wilfred. You were always this. Waiting for me all this time."

"No really, just leave me. I'm an old man, Doctor. I've had my time," Wilf is saying.

The Doctor can see that he is fully behind sacrificing himself. It's too much to take. Fine. Let him. "Well, exactly. Look at you. Not remotely important. But me? I could do so much more. So much more! But this is what I get. My reward. And it's not fair! Oh. Oh. I've lived too long."

" No. No, no, please, please don't. No, don't! Please don't! Please! " Wilf is begging now. Begging to die in his place, and that...simply that...was why he wouldn't. Why the Doctor had to step into that glass box of death instead, and set him free. 

"Wilfred, it's my honour. Better be quick. Three, two, one...."

He's just got his hand on the door, just about to open it, when he hears the familiar wheezing and vworping of the TARDIS engines as it materializes. Only, he's usually on the other side listening to it. Hearing it from the outside is a bit of a novel experience, although not a completely unprecedented one. And he thinks of Rose on the Game Station. How she rescued him, and how the TARDIS sounded like redemption and freedom and love all rolled into one as he stood there watching her arrive. 

The blue box is growing more solid, filling up the gap between him and his view of the far wall. It barely has time to go opaque before the door slams open and the very girl he was just reminiscing about storms out followed by his meta-crisis twin. His jaw drops to the floor.

"What? WHAT????? _WHAT?!!!!!!!!!_ "

"Oh for the love of..." Rose spins around and addresses his counterpart. "I _knew_ it. I just knew, the minute we ran into those ridiculous Oods again, that something like this would happen. You," she snaps, turning back to him in what can only described as the full on Tyler Temper, "get away from that door! I simply do not have the patience for this insane martyr shite one second longer." Then she directs her ire at Wilf, "And YOU! You're as bad as him, offering to sacrifice yourself. Do neither of you even have a brain inside those useless heads of yours???"

The Doctor is still staring, nearly stunned beyond words...but not quite. "Rose, I'm not even going to ask what you're doing here, or how... We've got a bit of a situation on our hands."

"I noticed," she replies dryly.

He leans around her so he can see the other Doctor. The man's face is twitching in amusement. "Better you be on the receiving end of her annoyance than me mate," he says. "Besides, she's got this all figured out already. Just let her at it."

The Doctor still doesn't understand, isn't moving, hand still resting on the door handle to the nuclear booth behind him. 

Rose gives a giant sigh of impatience and strides over. "I thought I asked you to move."

He doesn't budge. "Rose... You aren't planning on doing anything monumentally stupid like trying to take my place, are you?"

And she laughs, actually laughs, right in his face. "We," she begins, thumbing her hand at the Doctor across the room, "just crossed a dimensional void, figured out how to decipher an Ood prophecy, rescued Donna... Oh, and just know are going to be discussing that whole mind-wiping nonsense once this is all over, Mister. There would have been no call for that at all if you hadn't been so damned thick and left the two of us back on that goddamned beach in Norway. Right...where was I?"

"You were telling him the plan" the Meta-Crisis Doctor offers helpfully, with a grin.

"Oh yes, the plan. Well, as I was saying, once we heard the Ood prophecy..."

"There's no way around it, Rose," the Doctor says sadly, "that prophecy is water-tight."

Rose closes her eyes as if trying to maintain her patience. "Do you really think the Oods are any match against a Bad Wolf? They've got a new prophecy now, and it's all about three time travelers who do an awful lot of saving the world and shagging. I'll tell you all about it later. After this is fixed. Speaking of this, you need to move. Now." She waves furiously at him in an indication to get out of her way. He finally steps to the side and lets her by. "Good. Now, rock?" And from across the room the other Doctor selects a small but hefty piece of rubble and tosses it to Rose. She opens the door, neatly drops it on top of the button which switches the radiation flow, and they all watch as Wilf walks out of the other side to safety.

The Doctor nearly falls over in disbelief. "That... You... You just..."

"Yes. I did. And how the hell you didn't think of it is beyond me." Then Rose does something which causes the three men to look at each other in absolute astonishment. She leans towards the nuclear booth, thrusts up two fingers in very rude gesture and shouts, "Up yours, Moffat!!!"

"Who's Moffat?" Wilf asks the two Doctors, completely baffled by her outburst.

"I have no idea," the second Doctor replies, "but I'd hate to be him right now." The other Doctor nods dumbly, still trying to understand what just happened exactly.

"Well, there's that sorted." Rose smiles in satisfaction. "Now, we need to get you on the TARDIS, Donna is in there all unconscious and I have a plan for restoring her memories."

"You...I'm sorry, you what? Rose, that's imposs.." the Doctor begins, and then shuts his mouth with a click as he notices his twin frantically shaking his head no.

"She eats impossible for breakfast, I've learned to just get out of her way and let her get on with it," the blue-suited man says in a confidential tone.

"I like her," Wilf states happily.

"Me too. More than, actually," says the Doctor in brown. "I love her."

Rose just grins.


End file.
